


Le miracle perdu

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Projet Faust [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Spin-Off
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Explication rapide de pourquoi la 4eme formule du professeur Satô n'est pas connue dans le futur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The lost miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256996) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



Article de journal, fin janvier 1995.

  
Le miracle perdu

  
C'est avec grand regret que nous vous apprenons l'échec de ce qui promettait d’être l'une des découvertes majeures de ce siècle. L'expérience de la procédure de réjuvénation des professeurs Satô a malheureusement connu une fin prématurée ce 17 janvier dernier lors de l'effondrement du bâtiment de l'hôpital de Kobe où se trouvaient les cobayes volontaires.

  
Les corps de M. Nkomo et Mme Tanaka ont été retrouvés dans les décombres tandis que le magnat russe Ivan Ostrovsky est toujours porté disparu. (voir page 14.).

  
La majeure partie des installations a été détruite par deuxième plus grand tremblement de terre de ce siècle (voir pages 2 et 3.) et l'équipe des professeurs Satô compte de nombreuses victimes.

  
Le professeur Akira Satô  et sa fille n'étaient pas sur les lieux lors de la catastrophe mais restent actuellement injoignables.

  
Espérons pour l'humanité que la connaissance de ces techniques révolutionnaires n'est pas définitivement perdue.


End file.
